1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor transforms optical images into electrical signals. Recent advances in computer and communication industries have led to strong demands for high performance image sensors in various consumer electronic devices including digital cameras, camcorders, PCS (Personal Communication System), game devices, security cameras medical microcameras, and the like.
Specially, a MOS image sensor can be readily driven and implemented using various scanning methods. Also, the size of a product can be minimized since digital signal processing circuits can be integrated into a single chip, and the fabrication cost can be reduced as MOS process technology can be used. Also, because of low power consumption, MOS image sensors can be readily to battery-powered products. Therefore, with the advances in implementation of high resolution MOS image sensors, the use of MOS image sensors has rapidly increased.